three times the fun
by McMuffin
Summary: Mark and Alex play along with Addison's naughty fantasy because it is Christmas after all. For the prompt "You know, a threesome would be like the best Christmas present ever, riiight?" Mark/Addison/Alex smut.


_Written by me and Addismut for the seasonal_smut porn battle at LJ. MARK ADDISON AND ALEX NEED TO HAVE SEX ON THE SHOW, like, yesterday. ;D  
_

_

* * *

_"Karev? Did you not hear what I said? Get. Addison. Now," Mark Sloan barked at Alex Karev.

"Dude, I've paged her three times."

"Don't 'dude' me. Go find her, I need her for a consult." Mark squared his shoulders in anger.

"You go find her," Alex retorted.

"You're my intern. Go find her."

Alex just glared at his superior, sick of running around for every little thing Mark Sloan needed.

"Do you want in on that baby's bypass valve repair tomorrow?"

"Montgomery is in charge of that surgery, you can't kick me out of it."

"I'm your boss, Karev."

"Well then, boss, why don't you go find her?"

Mark was fed up by this intern's infuriating backtalk, but he was actually out of punishment ideas for him. "Fine, but you're coming too."

"Fine."

The two men walked around the hospital for the next ten minutes. NICU, cafeteria, her office, her patients' rooms, Addison wasn't anywhere.

"She better damn be in here," Mark muttered as they reached the attendings' locker room.

Mark pushed open the door to find Addison asleep on one of the benches. He rolls his eyes and walked over, about to wake her up. Alex stayed by the door, not wanting to annoy his superior when she awoke. Mark was about to nudge Addison when-

"Mmm… Alex," escaped the redhead's lips as she shifted position in her sleep.

Alex's eyebrows shot to the roof. Addison stayed sleeping as Mark glanced at Alex, jaw clenched tight.

"Did she just…"

"Yeah." Alex smirked. "Dude, sucks for-"

"Maaark…"

Alex trailed off a gloating insult as she moaned Mark's name.

"Dude." Mark smirked.

"Is she..." Alex's jaw was wide open.

"Yeah."

"Mmm…" The vixen's lips were parted in sleep and Alex was sure that her legs were spreading, even if just a little bit.

"Okay, well, Karev, get out. Let's…. uh, leave her be."

Mark and Alex left the locker room and once they had shut the door, headed back to the nurses' station unable to keep straight faces. They eventually burst out hysterically and everyone else was very, very confused.

* * *

Addison folded a leg over the other as she waited for Callie to show up for their Christmas Eve drinks. Her tight green dress had a slit up the side and the short garment's plunging v-neck showed more than enough cleavage to make her look like a hooker, but she didn't care. They were going clubbing after drinks at Joe's and she had to look hot. She sipped at her martini for the millionth time and groaned when she realized it was finished.

"Hello Addison," Mark and Alex spoke in sync.

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed, glancing on either side of her.

"Nope, just us," they again spoke in unison and smirked.

"Um, what's going on?"

"We saw you sitting by yourself-"

"And decided to come over-"

"You seemed lonely.'

"Are you friends now or am I dreaming?" she asked in confusion.

"No, you're definitely not dreaming."

Alex caught Mark's eye with a smirk. Addison was oblivious.

"Hey Joe, get us some shots!" Mark called to Joe.

"Hey, I don't wanna be drunk yet… I'm going out with Callie."

Mark leered down her dress. "It'll just loosen you up."

Twenty minutes later. Three shots each. Addison was buzzed.

"Um, Alex, where's Callie?"

"Why would I know?" Alex smirked and placed his hand on her thigh.

"I dunno." Addison's blackberry rang out loudly in an annoying tone. "Yo, Callie!"

_"Um, hey Ad. Look, I've got a boy with -"_

"- Aw, you're working?"

_"Yeah, I'm so sorry Addie."_

"S'okay. I've got… friends."

_"I feel terrible -"_

"- Don't worry Torres," Mark spoke.

_"Oh, I get it. Have fun," Callie said with a knowing tone._

Addison giggled when he put his hand on her knee and looked at the two guys with their hands on her legs.

"Bokay what is going on?" she exclaimed.

"Nothin'." Their hands moved up her dress.

"Stop that!" She slapped them away.

"But, I thought you wanted that…" Mark spoke in a low drone.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Addie, we paged you many times today, we came to find you," Alex explained with his typical smirk.

"Ohhh…" She giggled, red tingeing her cheeks.

"So you really would do both of us?"

"Yup." She played with her napkin and shot back another tequila.

"You are a dirrrty minx," Mark slurred.

"Mmhmm, don't you know it. You know, a threesome would be like the best Christmas present ever, riiight?"

Mark and Alex turned to grin at each other as Joe headed towards their side of the bar.

"Let's get out of here, Adds, let's go clubbing." Mark glanced at Alex with a smirk and turned to Joe. "Put this on my tab."

"Have fun!" Joe called to the three.

Mark smirked. "Oh we will," he glanced at Karev. "Alex, I'm gonna find you a lady, then Adds and I can have the night alone."

Alex caught on to Mark's lie pretty quickly. Neither of the guys wanted to give any indication of a threesome between them, and this was a good cover as to why they would all leave together. The nurses were addicted to rumors.

As they headed outside Addison turned around to look at them. "So no threesome? You two suck." She pouted.

Alex and Mark shared a glance with matching smirks. "Oh, no, Addison, there will be a threesome," Mark said in a low voice.

"We just didn't want anyone to be suspicious…"

"Oh, right, your reputations." Addison laughed.

Alex and Mark looked uncomfortable for a moment until their taxi finally pulled up and the three got in, Addison in the middle with Mark on her left and Alex on her right. Addison gave the address to the driver and sat back, her stomach doing flips, and she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or from the imminent threesome.

Mark and Alex's hands once again rested on her thighs, and as the seconds ticked past on the taxi's meter their hands moved further up and under her dress. She found herself biting her lip as simultaneously they moved their fingers to finger the edge of her lace panties, and she gave a small yelp at the unexpectedness.

"So, Addison, how was that surgery you had today?" Mark asked so as not to alert the driver to what they were doing.

"Um, which surgery?"

Alex's fingers slid under the lace.

"The premie with the heart problem." Mark's fingers looped inside the waistband.

"Oh, the Johnsons," Alex spoke while tugging her panties down her ass.

"Yeah, how did that go?" Addison lifted her ass off of the seat for a moment as they pulled her panties down and she kicked them off.

"Um, good. There was a slight complication-" She had to pause to bite down on her lip when their hands moved back up to touching the insides of her thighs.

"Yeah the baby coded for a minute," Alex filled in while he reached his hand out to brush his thumb over her clit.

"Ye-es," Addison almost squeaked, while Mark's fingers pushed inside of her entrance gently.

"Did you two get it under control?" Mark began pumping his fingers in and out of her wet pussy, whilst Alex's rubbed at her clit.

"Ohh, yes…" Addison replied breathily.

Alex reached down to slide a finger inside of her slippery entrance, and Addison shuddered as the two males slid their fingers inside of her at alternate times, creating a constant stream of pleasure.

"So what surgeries are planned for tomorrow?"

Addison gulped, having to take a moment to think of her words. "Um I have just a few C-" Gulp. "Sections."

"Oh and the Anderson's have the bypass valve repair," Alex filled in as his finger curled upwards, rubbing very deliberately against her g-spot.

"Ohhhh…" Mark's fingers increased in their speed. "Yes."

"Do you still need me to close?" Mark asked, rubbing his thumb against her clit.

"Yeaaahh." Addison hissed through gritted teeth. "The Andersons want the very best for their baby."

Alex swirled his finger in deeper and brushed against her g-spot. "Dr. Montgomery?" He asked very professionally.

"Yes, Karev?" Addison bit down on her lower lip.

"Can I do more than just hold a retractor? Like, say… make an incision?"

"Umm… I'm not sure." Alex stopped with what he was doing and his fingers became dead weights inside of her.

"Yes you can!" She glared at him and he smirked and continued what he was doing.

Mark grinned at Alex in approval of his blackmail and continued to thrust his fingers inside of the redhead, whose walls were tightening around them, and who was trying very, very hard to not moan.

"So Alex, how's the Nazi treating you these days?" Mark asked Alex as he very casually leaned over to kiss Addison's neck, hoping the cab driver wouldn't notice because he was sitting in the seat behind him.

"Alright I guess." Alex shrugged and ran his free hand down Addison's side, creating goose bumps.

"Haven't been to the pit lately?" Mark asked.

Alex was about to respond but suddenly Addison's muscles were contracting around their hands and she was gushing out fluids like crazy. Mark kissed Addison on the lips to muffle the soft moan that she couldn't control, and Alex rubbed her clit a couple more times as she came down from her high just as the taxi pulled up at the Archfield.

"Perfect timing," Alex whispered in her ear as he picked up her panties and put them in his pocket, before pulling her out of the car. He bent down to look at Mark who was paying. "Thanks for paying, Mark, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Not a problem." Mark winked at them as they walked off together, Addison holding tightly onto Alex's arm as she was still light headed from her orgasm.

Yet another lie, as famous surgeons like Mark and Addison, and as famous-surgeons-to-be like Alex, they never knew who would talk. They headed inside the hotel and hopped into the elevator, Mark following minutes later. When Mark reached room 2214 he pushed the door open as the other two had left it unlocked. He locked the door and when he turned around he came face to face with Addison holding out a shot to him.

"Mm, vodka." Mark loved the burn and he leant forward to press his moist lips to Addison's neck, whilst pushing her further into the room.

"Hold this, babe," Alex said as he walked over and gave his shot glass to Addison. His hand, which was now free of its shot glass, crept under her dress. "Did you enjoy the cab ride?"

"Mm, yes." She moaned as Mark's tongue snaked out to lick her collarbone.

Alex's fingers crept up her thigh and she was sandwiched between the two as they stood there. Alex's hand brushed the inside of her thigh and Mark reached down her back after placing his shot glass on the bench behind him. He grasped her ass and his hands brushed against Alex's crotch, making the intern's cock tighten even more. Mark gripped Addison's bare ass as Alex's hands brushed against her labia. Addison stood holding two shot glasses in her hands, feeling very much like a sex toy.

She felt Alex's lips brush against the other side of her neck and Mark nipped at her collarbone lightly. She moaned as Alex slipped a deft finger inside of her still saturated pussy and Mark hooked his fingers through the belt loops on Alex's jeans to pull the younger man against Addison. She felt their erections straining against their jeans, and a rush of wetness drowned out Alex's fingers.

"Bed. Now," she hissed.

"Yes boss," Alex said with cocky arrogance, and they shuffled over to the bed, Alex's fingers still inside of her pussy as he and Addison fell onto the bed, Mark still standing.

"I think we're wearing too many clothes," Mark said as he bent down and cupped Addison's breast through her dress.

She nodded and tossed the shot glasses on the floor before she reached her hands up to run over his chest through his shirt. "I think so too."

Mark pulled his shirt off of his head and kicked his shoes off. "Better?"

"Much."

Mark's hands roamed over her breasts and he leant over Addison to kiss her fiercely, his fingertips danced along her sides and occasionally clashed with Alex's left fingertips which were sliding all over Addison's stomach through the silk. The intern's right fingers slipped in and out of the neonatal surgeon's pussy and the plastic surgeon's fingers moved to pull his shoes and socks off and unzip his jeans. Addison eyed off Mark's large package as he dropped his jeans and she leaned her head back, spooning with Alex, to kiss the younger man's neck.

"Hey Mark, take care of Alex's pants would you?" she asked breathlessly.

"Of course."

Mark reached behind Addison's ass to pop the buckle and unzip Alex's jeans before tugging them down. The intern had already kicked off his shoes and socks. Mark smirked at Alex as he saw how his fingers slipped inside of the redhead, and quickly stuck a hand inside his boxers to stroke his throbbing length, then did the same to his younger counterpart.

"Shit!" Alex groaned and for a moment stopped what he was doing to Addison. "That's so good... Oh fuck!" Mark had his hand around Alex's entire length and removed his other hand from his boxers to tug Alex's down.

"Feel free to do the same to Mark... I'm fine with watching." Addison winked at Alex and reached down to slowly draw his fingers out of her core and lifted them to her lips. "Mmm, I taste good."

Both men's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, and Alex was too shocked to put his hand down Mark's boxers until Addison did it for him. He snapped out of his trance and began to pump his hand along the older man's length while the same was done to him. Addison slid under their arms onto the floor in front of them, Mark moving to lie on the bed as well. She completely pulled their boxers off and eyed their hard cocks being stroked by the other guy, and licked her lips. She pulled her dress off and she hadn't been wearing a bra so she was now naked. Leaning over Mark she undid all of the buttons on his shirt, then did the same to Alex. The guys were no longer using her as a sex toy, they were like her sex toys, doing whatever she wanted.

Addison lowered herself over Alex and prised away Mark's hand. Both guys stared at her transfixed as she spread her legs and lowered her dripping pussy onto Alex's turgid length. Alex's hands went for Addison's waist and Mark found him stroking himself until Addison told him to kneel on the bed next to her. Mark did as told and soon felt both Addison's and Alex's lips on his cock. Addison clenched her muscles around Alex's cock and pulled his head to Mark's cock with her hands that tangled in his hair.

"Shit," Mark groaned. Alex thrusted slowly and deeply inside of Addison, but mostly concentrated on dragging his tongue along the head of his boss' cock and occasionally clashing his tongue with his other boss' tongue. Addison's fingers danced along Alex's chest and pulled his shirt off, then did the same to Mark.

Mark kneeled on the bed, eyes almost closed as they licked and sucked on his cock, his hands running through their hair and his eyes watching Alex's dick plunge deep inside of Addison's hot cunt. Addison swirled her tongue over Mark's cock head and rested her hands on Alex's shoulders as she rocked herself slowly up and down on his length. Alex's hands held onto Addison's hips as he lifted her on his manhood, and his mouth sucked over Mark's balls. Addison moaned lowly as Alex reached to rub her clit and Mark swept his fingers through her hair, groaning from pleasure.

"Mm, Alex, your turn." She parted from Mark's cock with a smack of her lips from his tight skin and climbed off of Alex's lap, moving to push Mark down onto the bed and straddle him. He thrust up inside of her a few times and she leant down to slide her tongue against his while Alex kissed along her shoulder, his hand reaching down to pull hers to his cock. Addison pumped her hand over his cock a few times as he got up on his knees and she drew him into her mouth. She ground her hips against Mark's and dug her figernails into the chests of both guys. Mark licked over Alex's cock and a hungry look appeared on his face as he brushed his stubble against the tip of the intern's penis.

Alex and Mark moaned at the same time as Addison clenched her walls tightly around Mark and and slid the entire length of Alex's cock into her mouth.

"Jesus Addison, we should reenact your dreams more often," Mark hissed and leaned forward to suck on her neck.

She withdrew Alex's cock from her mouth and stroked it in her hand. "Mm, we should."

Addison winked at Alex and bounced on Mark's cock faster than before, whilst  
massaging the help's manhood in her hand. Mark tore his lips from Addison's shoulder to share a knowing look with Alex and to run his hands down to Addison's clit, rubbing it softly and causing her to shudder. Alex prised Addison's fingers from his erection and slid off of the bed to stand behind her. She frowned at him slightly but Mark gave her a reassuring smile and laid down on the bed, having her bent over straddling him. Alex moved in behind Addison on Mark's orders and sat between Mark's legs, his spread on either side of Mark's body as McSteamy lifted McHot with his strong arms and grasped both his and Evil Spawn's cocks to guide inside of her dripping wet, loose core.

Addison gasped as two cocks filled up her cunt, and she closed her eyes for a moment to adjust before they both began to slowly slide up inside of her. Alex had the perfect view of her ass whilst Mark had the perfect view of her breasts, which he massaged with his hands as Alex gripped her ass.

"Shit, oh my god," Addison cursed as the two males took control and she wasn't sure that she could last even more than a minute longer with both of them inside of her. Alex's fingers danced over her clit and Mark sucked on her neck, all she could do was hold herself over Mark and try not to scream loud enough for all of Seattle to hear. Her muscles began to clench around their cocks and a groan came from one of the men, obviously unable to stand that added pressure.

Curse words were flowing freely as they continued their sweaty, steamy, hot rendezvous for a few more minutes until the trio finally blew at the same time. Names were moaned, nails dug into skin and muscles contracted as her pussy leaked juices all over them and their cocks blew heavy seed deep inside of her. They saw stars and stayed in that tangled position for a while until Addison collapsed off of them and Alex rolled on the other side of her than Mark, who was absently stroking Addison's thigh.

"So that really was the best Christmas present ever," Addison said with a lazy grin, glancing between them, chest heaving. "Really."

"Any time," Mark replied with a squeeze of her thigh.

"Really?" Addison cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, Sloan and I aren't gay, so... Maybe special occasions only," Alex spoke, sounding kind of suspicious and awkward.

"Okay." She grinned. "My birthday's in two weeks."

* * *

_(they are so gay, lol) we hope you liked it!_


End file.
